


The matchmaker of lights

by Cutebeast64



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of seeing how his two lights were incapable of start dating even though they liked each other, Kuroko decided to take action, and for that he asked for Momoi's help. [AoKaga] [KiKuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The matchmaker of lights

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first KnB fanfic in english. The characters are not mine, they are from Fujimaki Tadoki. I just wrote this story to my senpai. Hope you all like it and comment it. I'd love to see your thoughts on it

Whit a somehow bothered look on his face, Kagami took out his phone and looked blankly at the screen for some seconds before putting it back on his pocket. His red eyes traveled lazily from the teacher to the blue sky outside the window, not being able to stay in a sole place for more than a few seconds. Kagami not being able to put attention on class wasn’t weird at all, though Kuroko as he watched his light from his own sit, just behind him. However, Kagami looking so much at his phone (more than twenty times on the first class) was weird enough to catch his attention. And it didn’t took much time for his sharp eyes to discover the anxiety that seemed to invade the red haired boy every time he took out his phone, before drowning in anger and deception when he actually looked at the screen.

-          Kagami-kun, are you waiting for the reply of a message?- he finally decided to ask on the lunch hour

-          W-what? M-me? No, no. I’m not- He rushed to answer as he filled his mouth with food, in a way that every day was less surprising for the ex-teikou player.

-          Liar- he muttered as he ate his own lunch

-          I’m not lying! I’m really not waiting for a confirmation for a one-on-one or anything like that! - revealed himself as he tried to cover up what his words let escape.

-          So you _are_ waiting for a one-on-one confirmation. From who? Maybe, Aomine-kun?- He asked, more to watch the anxious and flustered face of his light than for the spoken reply since the answer was very clear to him.

After all, he already noticed the way Kagami looked at the ace of Touou, and only a stupid would pass over the way Aomine looked back at him. It almost seemed unbelievable that they weren’t dating already, considering the certainty of their acts, words and looks. But somehow, however obvious it was how much they liked each other, their stupidity managed to let them stay oblivious to all the signals from the other, as they tried their best to cover up –in a very useless way- their own feelings. And so, that was the time they weren’t dating yet.

He even though about leaving them be, hoping that someday they would be able to confess bluntly at each other, as they character seemed to dictate, and become a happy couple who dated on weekends and kissed a lot and watched movies together and had great angry sex sometimes before cuddling in the most fluffy way. But as the time passed, he started to feel angered at the stupidity of both his lights, which seemed to become even clumsier when they were too close to each other, crashing to everything in their way and saying the most stupid unconnected things. At least they could play basket normally with each other, or their time together would be reduced to a pile of awkward comments right beside a bucket of clumsy accidents.

Well now, as Kuroko saw Kagami blushing and denying the reality with a lot of made-up stories and excuses, he came to the realization that if nothing was done, he would have to stand that for the rest of his High School life, and, God forgive it, maybe the rest of his life… So he resolved to take action on the matter.

-          So, Kagami-kun, would you please make me that favor?- He asked politely as they both walked home at the end of the day

-          But… that’s like, on the other side of the city…- hesitated the red-haired one, scratching the back of his head

-          I understand it might be difficult for you, and that I am most likely asking for too much. I would not ask you to do it if I had anyone else to count on- He insisted, looking up at his teammate with his best puppy eyes

-          W-well, ok, ok. I got it… I just have to give it to Momoi, is that right?- He confirmed, blinded by the sparkling eyes of the smaller one

-          Yes, that is correct. I would go myself, but as you know the senpais asked me to help them tomorrow- He explained again the fake reason with the one he was expecting that Kagami got to talk to Aomine

The plan was to make Kagami go to Touou Gakuen with the pretext of finding Momoi and giving her the White Day Chocolate Kuroko owed her from Valentine’s Day, then call Aomine to the same place –or simply make a line of Horita Mai pictures all the way to the place and let him follow the trace-. Then it was the problem of the sudden stupidity that both of them had when they were close to each other, so Momoi would have to make Kagami reveal his feeling for Aomine in the exact moment the tanned boy entered the room following the trace of Horita’s pictures, so the confession was over. Then they would trap them on the room and let them resolve the details by themselves. Momoi had agreed to help on the plan, even when she didn’t though it would work at all.

So, exactly as he planned, Kagami went all the way to Touou Gakuen with a bag full of chocolate and the heart rising as crazy as he felt the presence of Aomine in every single place he placed his sight. All nervous, and slightly flustered, Kagami walked stiffly toward the place where he was supposed to meet the pink haired girl, following the indications of the small ink-stained map Kuroko draw for him on a piece of paper (no idea how he knew Touou Gakuen good enough to make a map of it). His steps were large and fast, as he tried to get out of there as soon as possible, looking for the shape of Aomine in every window, prepared to run away before embarrassing himself any more.

That was stupid. He shouldn’t be there. It was true that unlike Touou Gakuen’s basketball team, Seirin’s had a free day and that it didn’t matter much where he spend it. But somehow it felt stupid that he spend it on giving chocolates to a girl that he hardly knew on a place where he could easily meet the man that make him trip over nothing and spoke the most stupid things he could imagine… Well, it was a favor for his best friend so he wasn’t going to complain –much-…

It didn’t took him long to find the place where he was supposed to meet the girl, and since he got a bit earlier and she wasn’t there yet, he decided to sit an take a look to the basket magazine he got to buy on his way there. He read silently as he waited for the steps of the girl, one earphone on his right ear playing some American music, the other one hanging over his shoulder, as he was expecting to hear the steps of the girl any moment soon.

However, the girl wasn’t going to go anywhere anytime soon, since the couch seemed to question her latest data prevision and she was forced to stay and explain it to him as detailed as possible. That not only took her too much time, but actually made her forgot about the plan…

So Kagami was left to wait for someone that wouldn’t get there, a box of chocolate waiting inside his black and red bag. As the time passed he started to get worried and checked again for the instructions on the map. It should be the right place… He then turned down the music just enough to be able to hear is anyone got closer, obviously expecting the soft steps of a girl…

However, the first sound that he heard was a clearly stronger and heavier stumbling as the door got open. He should have though that Momoi won’t get into a room like that, however, at the moment, he could hardly imagine that anyone else could get to such a lonely classroom on a non-class day, so he just took the chocolate box out of his bag as he said

-          Here, this is for you…- Just when he looked up, he discovered that the person in front of him wasn’t the girl he was expecting but the asshole he didn’t want to see in that moment. And he was blushing hard as he stepped back a little, his eyes filled with surprise and disconcert, as he didn’t trust in his eyes and ears.

As he saw the reaction of the tanned boy, Kagami started to blush too, trying to understand why Aomine was in the room where he was supposed to meet Momoi, but completely conscious of the reason for the blushing on the other boy…

-          T-this, is not… is not it- he tried to cover up his words as he attempted to put the box on the bag once again, but his hands were shaking too much and the bag wasn’t helping at all, so he got stuck awkwardly trying to put it in for a while as he continued speaking- I mean, the chocolates… are white day chocolates, and… not for you. They are for Momoi

-          Momoi?- Asked the ace of Touou frowning, his blushing disappearing to let pass some instinctive anger that seemed to finish the clumsy nervousness that always attacked him when he was near Kagami- Why are you giving white day chocolates to Satsuki?

Kagami’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden anger of the tanned boy, which seemed to him like something completely irrational in that moment, then they narrowed as he started to feel angry too. Why did Aomine had to care so much about who gave Momoi chocolates? Did he liked her or something? Well, it wasn’t that weird… she had great boobs after all. The more he thought about it the angrier he got…

-          Why are you asking? Is it forbidden to give chocolates to her or something? - He asked, too pissed off to care about clearing up the misunderstanding, leaving the box over one of the tables before walking toward the Power Forward of Touou

-          What if I say that I don’t want you to fucking give her chocolates?- spitted, walking toward Kagami with an intimidating look

-          I don’t care if you don’t want me to! - Screamed kicking one of the tables to a side- If I want I will and that’s it!

-          Well I won’t let you!- Screamed the tanned boy in response

Before they were conscious of what they were doing, they were already tangled in a really nasty fight, pushing each other into walls and tables, kicking, punching and screaming like wild animals. As they hit each other, they got out of the room and started to fight on the hall, breaking every single frame on the wall as they pushed and hit each other onto them, turning around so every time a different back felt the breaking glass. As the blood dripped from their skin, they started to feel even angrier, even more upset. _Why is he doing this for her? Why does he love her so much?_ Such were the thoughts that crossed their minds as they fought, not being able to realize that they were both feeling jealous of her.

As the fight got stronger, the noise brought the basketball team to the place, and with that a surprised Momoi that suddenly remembered she was supposed to meet Kagami on that classroom. Didn’t thought it would go _that_ bad… With the help of almost all the third year boys, they were able to finally separating them, not without receiving some hits and kicks while they were doing it.

Only then, they were able to cool down their head and get their thoughts straight… Even if they were to blunt to notice the reason behind the behavior of the other, they were rational enough to understand that there was no point in continuing to fight, and they accepted the idea of going to the nursery. Kagami apologized to everyone he hit, hoping that he didn’t had to pay the broken things, since he didn’t have that amount of money to spare, and searched for the chocolate box (intact almost by a miracle) before giving it to Momoi, always feeling the stabbing glare of the tanned boy behind him.

Without even daring to look at each other, they both walked awkwardly, their wounds aching a lot less than their congested chests, filled by a lot of inexplicable emotions they couldn’t turn into words.

Once they got to the nursery, they both sat on different beds, giving the back to the other, and received in silence the treatment from the pink haired manager, that continued to nag them for being too destructive and stupid. Neither of them was able to look at her or even answer her questions, so she finally got silent, her pink eyes watering a bit. When she finished, she just left the room without saying anything, watching them stay put, without moving not a centimeter from their position.

-          So…- started Aomine after gathering enough courage to actually talk, feeling it easier as he couldn’t actually see the red-haired- …do you… like Satsuki?

-          Eh? - Kagami turned around and frowned- Don’t _you_ like her?

-          Me? What? Why would I? She is like my sister!- He replied with a disgusted face as he turned around to face the other boy

-          But she has big boobs! Don’t you like big boobs?- Retorted the ace of Seirin

-          What? Stop talking about her boobs! I don’t look at her that way! That would be disgusting- He answered- Are you after her because of her boobs?

-          I don’t care about her boobs!- Kagami screamed getting angry once again

-          Then why did you even brought them to the conversation?!- Aomine started to get angry too

-          Because you like them! - He yelled back- And you like Momoi!

-          But I don’t like Satsuki! You like Satsuki! You gave her chocolate!- He shouted back, getting up from the bed ready to go punch Kagami again

-          I don’t like Momoi! That chocolate wasn’t even mine!- He shouted getting up from the bed ready to kick the shit out of Aomine- Kuroko asked me to bring it here for him, since he had things to do

-          Don’t you lie to me!-

-          Is not a lie! I don’t like her, I like you! You are the one who likes her!

-          But I already told you I don’t! I like you too!

Then they both stayed silent, standing in front of the other with a weird expression that wasn’t exactly of anger, nor surprise, not embarrassment, nor happiness, but a weird mixture of them all. They couldn’t say another word, and they started to feel as clumsier and stupid as before they started to fight, they faces turned red and they started to laugh like a couple of dorks

-          You are so stupid, Ahomine- laughed Kagami covering his face with one hand

-          You are even worse, Bakagami! - Aomine laughed back, scratching his nape as he looked to other side…

They laugh for a while before getting silence once again

-          So… you… wanna d-d-d…?- tried to ask the tanned one, unable to vocalize the last word, stuttering like an idiot

-          I… you… I mean… like… a co-couple?- Tried to help him the red-haired one, getting even more embarrassed than the ace of Touou

-          Yeah… like… you know… you and me… and… yes…that-

-          Emm, yes… I would… you know… like, yes… I would… like to-

They both laughed at how stupid they sound, and then got closer. Trembling a bit, faces red like Christmas lights, and sweaty hands, they tried to touch, awkwardly finding where to place their hands, Kagami around Aomine’s neck and Aomine on Kagami’s waist…

They both closed their eyes at the same time, and advanced forward, touching their lips just a bit before getting apart, heart beating like crazy and face even hotter than before. Maybe it was too soon for them to kiss, both of them though, almost incapable to breathe as they walked to a different corner of the room…

-          Wanna go… somewhere tomorrow?- Asked Aomine from his corner, not even daring to look back at Kagami, to embarrassed to do so, touching his lips with his finger as he recalled the softness of the other lips-

-          Yeah… I would… like to- Answered just as embarrassed as the other boy, doing exactly the same as he with his own lips

-          They are such a dorks- Momoi laughed watching them from the door on the room, as she texted Kuroko to inform him how bad and at the same time good his plan has turned out

**~**

Kuroko stepped into the coffee shop, looking around for the distinctive shape of his best friend without finding it. Weird, he wasn’t there yet. He looked at the clock on his wrist. He was on time, maybe a little late even. Then, why Kagami weren’t there yet? He started to fill uncomfortably scared at the possibilities that closed upon him… He anxiously waited on the front door, not changing his facial expressions and actually almost disappearing in the background making use of his misdirection.

-          Kurrrrrrokocchi!!!- A familiar voice made the ghost player jump like a frighten kitty, before turning around to see the model, running toward him- I’m so sorry I’m late!

-          …Kise-kun, what are you doing here?- He asked frowning at the other boy

-          Eh? You’re so mean!- He pretended to cry at the harsh words before talking again- Even though you invited me to a date

-          I’m sorry, did you say I invited you? To a date? - The phantom player opened wide his blue eyes- Are you stupid? I right, you _are_ stupid.

-          Stop being so mean! I’m not lying or anything!- the blonde whined before taking out his phone, searching for a certain message before showing it to the boy- You _did_ invited me! Look!

Kuroko looked at the e-mail address that sent the message. It was indeed his own. He looked at the content. It was an actual invitation to go on a date in that restaurant at that hour that day… and it was even written like he would have done if he ever thought about inviting Kise to a date. Same style of writing, same insults…He narrowed his eyes. The only one that knew him enough to actually be able to do that was Aomine.

In his head everything made perfect sense then. Kagami had asked to see his phone some days before, and invited him to that place. Aomine certainly wrote that message. It was a revenge prank on him…by the couple of dorks that he had matched up. He shook his head slightly bothered

-          Well, excuse me, but I will be going back to my place. Have a nice day, Kise-kun- He said doing a slight bow before starting to walk toward the station

-          What are you doing, Kurokocchi?- Asked Kise holding a thigh grip on his wrist

-          I’m going home. Please, release me, Kise-kun- He said, his tone revealing how angry he really was

-          So mean! I came all the way here from my photography session! - He started to complain, not even caring about the threatening tone of Kuroko’s voice- At least have lunch with me! You invited me! Don’t run away!

-          I didn’t invited you- He insisted trying to walk away, however, he had not enough strength to get free from Kise’s grip nor to drag him to the station. He was really trapped- Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun did it

-          Don’t make up excuses! I know this is your e-mail address! Is the same you had in Teikou! You can’t fool me! - Continued to whine, getting louder and louder. People started to surround them, watching with an interested look and grinning

-          I’m not making up excuses. I really did not invited you. Are you too stupid to understand something like that?

-          I am not! - Whined in a high pitch, dragging him back to the restaurant- You invited me to a date! I want a date with Kurokocchi! I won’t let you go!

After struggling a bit more, Kuroko finally surrendered to the stamina and strength of the blonde, letting him drag him all the way to a table. With a really angry look on his face, Kuroko heard Kise ordering for him and talk about how happy he was to have a date with him…

Then his phone started to sound. He took it out and looked at the screen. It was a message from Kagami… “Hope your enjoying your date >:D We decided to hook you up with Kise. Didn’t think you mind since you did all that just to hook us up. Ahomine says you deserve worst things, but his ideas where stupid”

…That couple of dorks…

-          Is something wrong, Kurokocchi?- Kise asked with his golden eyes sparkling beautifully with the light of the sun. Kuroko covered his eyes and his slightly blushed cheeks with his hand

-          You are sparkling too much, my eyes hurt- he said as he took the vanilla shake Kise had ordered for him, and start drinking it, still without looking at him.

-          Ehhh? What do you mean by that? Is it something bad? Or good?- Started asking with an annoying voice

Kuroko smiled just a bit. Well, even though it was really annoying being hooked up by his friends, having a date with the guy he liked wasn’t that bad, so he could forgive it. He wondered if both Power Forwards had felt the same way when they discovered he was after everything and smiled a bit more.

-          Eh? Why are you smiling? Did I did anything weird? Kurokocchi, answer me!

-          Shut up for a while, you look way prettier that way, Kise-kun- He teased with a somewhat evil grin as he started to eat

-          You just said that I look pretty?

-          Do you only hear what you want?- He joked, finally looking back at the blonde who suddenly restrained his words, blushing at him- You are a model, Kise-kun. You are supposed to be pretty

-          Woah, Kurokocchi just told me I’m pretty! I’m so lucky! - The winning expression on his face of perfect features looked just perfect on him. Kuroko laughed a bit. It really wasn’t bad at all…

-          Idiot…- He muttered blushing a bit himself.

-          I’m not an idiot- pouted the small forward of Kaijou

-          Well, isn’t that too bad? I’d love to date an idiot, you know? – He drank some more milkshake, waiting for the reaction of Kise

-          What? Really? I am an idiot! Really, I am! So much I can’t believe myself! You should totally date me- He started to explain

-          Is that so? - He asked, clearly teasing the model. He certainly liked that kind of idiots too much for his own good.


End file.
